Sickeningly Sweet
by HiroyasuYumi
Summary: Mitskuni Haninozuka, or "Honey", grows upset with Tamaki Suoh when left out of the latest mission to "rescue" Haruhi. Like always, he's told to "eat some cake" whilst they go out and help, or, in other words, "stay out of it." It's at this point that Honey launches his rebellious mission to show just how Sickeningly Sweet he is with the only one nearby: Tamaki.


Like any other day, there was another "Haruhi" emergency. She lost her contacts, her uniform was torn, and her shoes were too small. She called in sick that day, but Kyouya made her spit it out. And so explains why everyone was, yet again, being ordered around by the king.

"Mori-senpai! Go to the eye doctor's and get me some contacts!"

Mori nodded and jogged out the door.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Find a spare uniform!" They followed Mori's example and stormed out the door.

"Kyouya, shoe store!"

"Yes."

Honey, like usual, stood there cutely, waiting for his directions. Tamaki again ignored him as if he weren't there and headed to the double doors. Honey slinked after him and said sweetly, "What about me, Tama-chan?"

Tamaki blushed a bit at his mild mistake. "Honey-senpai!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You… eat some cake!"

Honey's eye twitched. "But I don't want cake."

"Oh?"

"I WANNA HELP!"

Tamaki backtracked a little and started to scoot out the door. "I think we've got it under control! It's okay! You just do what you do best, and eat some cake with Usa-chan."

Honey took one large stride towards the king. _It seems that he's grown taller_, Tamaki noted. And, a bit more masculine.

"Tamaki!" Honey barked. He was so tired of this. There was lots he could do! Cake was nice _sometimes_, but not when everyone else is doing something exciting and _he_ wasn't.

"Yes…?"

"If you don't let me help, I'm going to get you for it."

Tamaki chuckled nervously. "Uh, that's okay, Honey. I'd hate to, uh, see you get hurt!" He pat the older child's head awkwardly and again started out the door, but not before Honey grabbed his tie. He yanked Tamaki back through the door, causing the king to emit a quick "eep!" as he was drug across the floor and to the chairs.

"Sit," Honey said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Tamaki did as he was told and Honey went back and shut the door with a scary thud.

Tamaki shifted uncomfortably as Honey took his seat across from him. "What do I have to do to get you to understand that I want to help Haru-chan, too, hmm?" he asked in his less than typical kid voice.

The usually flamboyant host club king averted his gaze under the elder's scrutiny. "Nothing…"

Honey stood and strode over to Tamaki's seat. Grabbing his chin, Honey twisted Tamaki's face to look him in the eye. He moved it left and right as he said, "Oooohhh, but we know that's not true… Are you sure there isn't a _different_ reason?"

Tamaki gazed at Honey worriedly from the corner of is eye. "No," he tried again through his clenched teeth.

Honey's eyes darkened to that of molten chocolate. "Is it because I look like a child? Or maybe it's because I apparently act like a child?"

Again Tamaki gazed at him with concern. Or was that fear? "Well… It's not—,"

"Is it because I carry around this stupid fucking rabbit!" Honey threw it at the floor. Tamaki flinched a bit. "Tamaki."

"What?"

"Pick it up." Honey released his face and watched with malicious joy as Tamaki obliged. He stretched his arm down and away from the chair, feeling around on the floor for the precious bunny, his gaze never leaving the boy. Just as it was nearly in his grip, Honey nudged it another 3 or four inches away.

Tamaki struggled to reach it, not realizing that Honey had moved it. This time he made it clear that he was just toying with him and kicked it about 5 feet farther. Tamaki carefully moved out of the chair and picked up the poor bunny. He cautiously tossed it to his senpai.

Again, Honey dangled him on the floor. He stepped on Usa-chan's stomach and pulled on the ears with his teeth, watching Tamaki slowly pale with each stitch that popped. In merely 15 seconds, Honey had the bunny's head hanging out of his mouth by the ears. He spit it out onto the floor, watching the stuffing fly through the air.

"What's the matter, Tamaki? Are you scared?" He giggled creepily and Tamaki, trying to take control of the situation, stepped closer.

"Are you having a temper tantrum, Honey?"

Honey cleared the space between them in a single stride and yanked Tamaki down to his level by the front of his shirt. He gazed lustfully at Tamaki's face. "No. I'm proving it."

"Proving what?" Tamaki whispered.

"That I'm in charge, here."

Tamaki's eyes widened as Honey pulled his face closer by his hair. He smashed their lips together painfully, but Honey couldn't feel the displeasure. He shoved Tamaki down onto the loveseat and straddled him in an unintentionally seductive fashion. Using Tamaki's hair, he again, examined Tamaki's face with those malicious eyes. "Where to start, where to start," he muttered. He saw that one of Tamaki's ears had perked up. It was decided. His tongue slid out of his mouth, and carefully he traced the outer cartilage of his ear, down to his earlobe, which he bit, and farther down past his neck. He was stopped abruptly by Tamaki's tie, which only seemed to piss him off. He quickly got rid of it.

Tamaki's breathing picked up. He hated to admit it, but the fear made it quite enjoyable. Honey leaned back and ripped open the violet-eye's shirt, buttons flying every which way. Slowly, Honey used his new-found device to lick up Tamaki's chest, Tamaki holding his breath all the while. He slowly licked around a hardened nipple, as the king emitted a barely contained moan.

Tamaki decided to let his hands wander, pulling off Honey's jacket and tossing it across the music room. He was just about to do the same with Honey's tie, but he objected.

"Ah-ah. _I'm gonna need that_." Honey pulled it slowly out of Tamaki's hand and tucked into the prince's waistband. Tamaki hardened at his words. A smirk casually slid across his face as he grabbed his tie and tucked it into his waist band as well. He pulled him out of his shirt and licked his lips at the muscle in his chest. Honey torturously rolled his hips forward, watching as Tamaki rocked in the other direction. They both squinted at the sensation of rubbing together. Friction was good.

"Let's see what you can do… Mitskuni…" Tamaki purred. Honey's eyes darkened even more. He slid down off of Tamaki's legs and pulled off the belt. He hung it around his neck and continued to slide his pants down his long legs, tossing them over, where they landed perfectly on the grand piano. He stared at the baggy pair of boxers sidled upon his slender hips. It was hard not to notice the large crease in the fabric. Honey gulped, working through his already locking nerves.

"Hands behind your back," Honey commanded with lust. His voice got deeper every time he spoke, deeper than anyone would expect to hear from the petite frame. Tamaki obliged, waiting. He grabbed a tie from Tamaki's waistband, tying it around his wrists. "Hold still," Honey warned. He slid the belt under the loveseat and grabbed the second tie. Tamaki's breathing was shallow as Honey began to pull down the last barrier. The violet eyed boy hissed in anticipation as the fabric moved away from his erection. Honey wrapped the satin tie around his wrists and held the ends in his hands. He circled it around the throbbing cock and pulled it up and off. Tamaki squirmed, unable to decide whether the sensation was pleasurable or not. His head was down, his eyes on top of Honey's head, but there was no telling what he was really seeing. Honey blew cold air over the length of Tamaki's still growing erection, and then breathed hot air over it, watching with sick delight as it throbbed. He slowly brought his lips down, running them slowly over the tip, licking the pre-cum that was now on his mouth. He saw out of the corner of his eye how Tamaki's stomach caved, and he shuddered with pleasure. He also noted how Tamaki struggled to release his hands. He could tell that there were things he wanted to use his hands for, but Honey wouldn't have it.

"Tamaki."

His reply was one long, breathy drawn out word. "Yeeeeeeeeesssssssss?" he hissed.

"I told you not to move."

"S-so?"

"I'm gonna have to punish you."

"Please," Tamaki groaned. "Do it."

Honey again straddled the king and ran his tongue up his collar bone, up and around his ear, then up and down his cheek. He pressed his tongue through Tamaki's lips, relishing how hot it was. He snaked his hand down Tamaki's chest, back down to the neglected area. He lightly ran his finger over the side, taking in how much it pulsed at barely even the slightest touch. So, if that was his reaction to something as simple as that, what would happen if he…

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhnnnnnggggh," Tamaki moaned. His head was leaned back over the edge of the couch. "H-honey…do that… agaaaiiiiinnnn..!" Honey did it one more time and savored the tortured but excited expression on his face.

Honey stood, satisfied, and pulled off his pants as if he had all the time in the world. His boxers remained, but it was quite clear that a certain part of him wanted them off. Tamaki again licked his lips, although not as sensually as before. This time, with lust and interesting intentions behind his eyes. He slid a hand out of the tie that had grown slack behind him and slid it up Honey's leg. Honey clenched his legs tighter against Tamaki's hips, taken by surprise by the sudden contact. Using the bottom hem of the boxers, he grabbed it and stared pulling them down, watching with anticipation as they slid over Honey's hips. Honey slapped his hands ferociously.

"No. You don't get to have that yet."

Tamaki pouted, but was immediately gratified when Honey again slid down Tamaki's legs and licked the tip of Tamaki's fully erect member. Tamaki's hips bucked forward, causing him to slip past Honey's lips and all the way in. He sighed in pleasure, and Honey took that as his cue to do what he was known for. He pushed it further down in his throat and started to growl, something he learned in all of his martial arts training. It started light and playful, then became absolutely vicious.

Tamaki's hands gripped the cushions on the loveseat with need to exert the pressure that was building, if only little bits at a time. "H-haaaaa-aaaaaaa!"

Honey's eyes never let go of that evil glint, even as he was enjoying how easy this was.

"E-enough…" Tamaki whined. He wanted something else. Something different. Somehow, he just wasn't getting enough.

"Turn around," Honey mumbled. There was no way he was letting Tamaki have all the fun. And there was no way Tamaki was going to fit inside him.

"W-why…?"

"Just do what I say."

Tamaki followed his instructions without much more of a fight. Honey reached over his back and around to Tamaki's mouth. "Suck," he said as he inserted 3 fingers into the king's hot mouth. Not really sure how, Tamaki ran his tongue over the three appendages, lightly touching them.

Honey withdrew his hand, probably a little too soon, and dropped it at his side. "On your knees," he barked. Tamaki moved onto them while on top of the loveseat. Teasingly, Honey ran the fingers of his other hand in a circle around the tight area. With no hurry, he entered one of the soaked fingers.

"FUCK! That hurts!" Tamaki cried.

Honey simply ignored him and shoved another one in.

"Fuck!" Tamaki yelled again.

The third slipped in and Tamaki let out a hiss, not even making an effort to hide his displeasure. "Relax," Honey purred. Tamaki tried, but only ended up nearly cutting off the circulation in the boy's fingers. With a tug, Honey was able to release his hands, but quickly shimmied out of his black boxers. "Don't move, no matter how much you want to," he warned.

"O-okay," Tamaki choked out cautiously.

At a precarious angle, he shoved himself inside, without the courtesy of waiting for the muscles to relax. Tamaki let out a wail, but hidden underneath was the excitement and anticipation of the pleasure that would hopefully come around. Honey pulled out a little with a small moan, and then back in. His king whimpered a little, burying his face into his arms. Deciding to risk it, Honey pulled out almost completely, and thrusted back in with a buck of his hips. Just like he was hoping, he hit the spot he was looking for.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tamaki hissed.

"Again?" Honey enticed.

"YES!"

He did as was requested a countless number of times, until he felt his hips making him slow down. He watched as Tamaki clenched his arms first, ripping the fabric on the loveseat, then his stomach, flexing and showing off his abs, or more like what Honey was able to see. Then his shoulders, his back, his legs, and finally his ass. "H-Honey…" he warned. "I-I can't hold on!"

Honey took advantage of this, after regaining his strength, and plunged into him so hard that Tamaki involuntarily launched forward, his forehead going straight into the cushions.

"W-wait! N-no! Don't move! I'm… I'm gonna…"

He sucked in a breath, trying to work through it. But each time he released it, his whimpers grew louder.

Honey placed cold hands on his hips, rocking in and out. He couldn't avoid the thought: Tamaki wasn't as easy as Kyouya. As a matter of fact, Tamaki was a lot harder to crack.

He hissed a couple times, and with one more forceful shove, dead on his happy spot…

"Uuuuuuhhhhhnnnnngh!"

It spilled out clumsily, all over the loveseat's purple cushions, and with the muscle-clenching in his abdomen, he squeezed out everything Honey had built up, and more. Honey was a bit more graceful, only causing pain to Tamaki as he rode out his pleasure.

Tamaki collapsed onto the hard tile, Honey falling down right after. He squinted one eye, trying to see past the white spots filling his vision. Honey just huffed and puffed as if he had run a mile. Suddenly, the piano started ringing.

"M-my phone!" Tamaki scrambled up, but his normal swagger was overridden with the well-known "just fucked" walk. He made it to his phone on the last ring.

"Tamaki."

"Yeah?" Kyouya on the line.

"Where are you? We've been waiting! You're more than a half-hour late."

"S-sorry! I got held up," he apologized. "I'll be there shortly." He was just about to hang up when Kyouya asked one more thing.

"Have you seen Honey?"

"Uh… Uh… yeah! We're together right now," He blushed, "um… picking up some tea for Haruhi."

"Can I speak to him?"

Tamaki glanced over at Honey, who was a blob of failed nerves on the floor. "Just a moment…"

"H—Mitskuni. Kyouya wants to talk to you."

He handed the phone to Honey, who tried to keep it from slipping out of his sweaty hands. "Hello?"

"I don't think Mori will be happy to hear about this."

Honey showed a hint of anger. "He's not going to. And if he does, so help you…

"Of-of course, Honey-senpai. We'll see you in a few moments."

/

"Mori, get some ibuprofen for Kaoru!"

Just as he was about to walk out the door, he was stopped by that sickeningly sweet voice.

"What can I do, Tama-chan?"

Tamaki's eyes alighted with bad intentions. "Nothing. I'd hate to see you and Usa-chan get hurt…"

Usa-chan had been thrown away after the escapade of three days past, but Honey knew that at this rate, he was going to need to buy another.


End file.
